The present invention relates to a sealing container, and more particularly to such a sealing container, which is convenient in use.
A variety of sealing containers have been disclosed, and have appeared on the market. FIGS. 1 and 2 show a sealing container according to the prior art. This structure of sealing container comprises a container body 500 having a fixed block 100 raised from the periphery and defining a pivot hole 101, a link 300 having two parallel lug 301 bilaterally disposed at one end and pivotably coupled to the pivot hole 101 at the fixed block 100 by a pivot 302 and a pivot hole 303 transversely disposed at an opposite end, cover 600 pivoted to the container body 500 by a pivot 501, the cover 600 having a downward flange 601 raised from the bottom side thereof around the periphery and a peripheral hook 200, an annular rubber sealing member 700 mounted around the downward flange 601 at the bottom side of the cover 600, and a locking plate 400 coupled to the link 300 for locking the cover 600. The locking plate 400 comprises a body 401, a pair of lugs 402 raised from the bottom side wall of the body 401, the lugs 402 each defining a pivot hole 4021 respectively pivotably coupled to the pivot hole 303 at the link 300 by a pivot 403, and a hook 404 raised from the bottom side wall of the body 401 for hooking on the peripheral hook 200 at the cover 600. This structure of sealing container has drawbacks. One drawback of this structure of sealing container is its complicated structure. Another drawback of this structure of sealing container is that the cover 600 can not be easily disconnected from the container body 500 for cleaning. Further, because the annular sealing member 700 is mounted around the downward flange 601 at the bottom side of the cover 600, it may fall from the downward flange 601 of the cover 600 when the cover 600 is turned relative to the container body 500 between the locking position and the unlocking position.